Deals with the Devil
by gdchikadee102
Summary: Elvina Wren Nightroad has lived many years, over 100 years in fact, and has seen many things that will forever haunt her. She has repressed her dreaded nightmares long and well. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter1: Moonless Night

******Summary:**_Elvina Wren Nightroad has lived many years, over 100 years in fact, and has seen many things that will forever haunt her. She has repressed her dreaded nightmares long and well, but what will happen when she runs into the one person who stars in all of her nightmares and is taken back to the place where he is held?_******AlucardxOC**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hellsing or any of its vampires. As much as I wish Alucard was mine, he's not. So don't sue me._

**Author's Note: **_I wrote this is my spare time. Don't be angry with my because I put a fairy in there and there are no fairies in Hellsing. Also it's not a Seras and Alucard story or an Integra and Alucard story. Sorry. Oh and for all you who have read Blood Lust, don't worry. I'm still going to update it. I'm just suffering from writer's block. _

**Deals with the Devil**

Chapter One

"Moonless Night"

A young woman ran through the sinister alleys of London, England, her eyes darting about the dark corridor, trying to find anything that might hold malicious intent toward her. The only sounds that broke through the quiet, still night were the sounds of her labored breathing and the frequent moans and groans from the monsters that were trailing behind her, hot on her tail. Her long, silver hair, along with the tail of her leather trench coat and the fabric of her long, black pleated skirt, flowed out behind her as she ran headlong toward the opening of the alley. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead in an area filled with so many items composed of iron, but she had had no other options. If she had not ran into the dark alley to make her escape, she would have been cornered like a wild animal and then ruthlessly murdered, her long life ceasing to exist any longer. She knew her escape attempt was flawed. Running into this dark alley could lead to an ambush attack from both ends. If that did manage to happen, there would be no escape, she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

Lamplight shown at the end of the long tunnel, calling her forward like a beacon promising an escape and possibly safety. Maybe if she made it into the light, someone would see her and help. Maybe, just maybe, she would be safe. Safe from the horrid monsters chasing after her, seeking her death. An overwhelming sense of foreboding fell over her, slowing her retreat as she neared the street. Maybe it was a bad idea to go that way. It felt like something was lurking behind the corner, something she did not want to face.

'Monsters' was a very loose term for what was truly pursuing her. What was following after her, lusting for her immediate demise were a couple of rogue ghouls and their leader, a blood thirsty FREAK vampire who had craved for her body and blood. That was until she very nearly killed him by driving a sword through his stomach. Sure, her aim was way off, but it got him to release her. She frowned at the loss of her favorite blade and the loss of the guiding light from the moon. If the moon hadn't disappeared from the night sky, she would've most likely ended that wretch's life, but her power faded away with the moon.  
"Blasted time for it to be the night of a new moon," she hissed under her breath in a rich English accent as she glanced up at the starry night sky. Even then her voice, low and harsh, was smooth as velvet and sounded like honey. Her blue, almost white, eyes turned to the road ahead as she pushed onward, trying to make it into the halo of light. The sound of grunting met her sensitive elfin ears, causing her to glance backward at the wrong moment. As soon as she looked backwards, the toe of her boot caught on some debris that had been strewn out across the dirty alley floor, sending her sprawling to the ground. She hissed as the back of her hand struck an iron dumpster bin, the metal causing a burn to fester on her delicate hand. She jerked her hand away from the offensive dumpster bin and turned onto her back. The ghouls were closing in; she wasn't going to make it.

Quickly, she climbed to her feet and sprinted as fast as she could down the alley, cradling her injured hand to her chest. She heard the movements behind her cease, like someone had called them off. She turned back to find the sea of ghouls parting down the middle, the figure of a lean man stepping out of the ranks. He was tall, with pale gold locks framing his angular face. His red eyes seemed to bore into her soul, causing as shiver to crawl up her spine. The front of his white shirt was stained with blood, but she was sure the wound she had created had healed a long time ago. In his hand was her favorite blade. She narrowed her eyes at the FREAK vampire, her lips curling back over her teeth in a snarl.  
"My sweet, sweet Elvina. Why have you treated me so wrongly?" the vampire asked, his voice thick with false compassion. He took a step toward her, causing her, in turn, to step back. He sighed, his empty hand covering his dead heart. He batted his eyelashes at her, appearing to be hurt.  
"Why are you so afraid of me, my dear? I promise you, I won't hurt you," he said, a twisted smile appearing on his face as he uttered those last words.  
"You vile creature! I am not afraid, just merely disgusted by your presence," Elvina shot back before spitting in his direction.  
"Such audacity. I am afraid you simply cannot back up your words. You are, after all, unarmed," the FREAK bloodsucker cooed before taking another step forward. He smirked when the girl before him did not take a step back.

Elvina's lips turned upward into manic grin that could rival any escaped mental patient's. Her expression puzzled the artificial vampire, his smile fading into an expression of utter confusion. He watched as she reached into the confines of her trench coat with her uninjured hand before pulling out a semi-automatic Colt M1900. She raised the revolver and leveled it with his head, cocking back the hammer and readying herself to shoot. Her finger squeezed the trigger and she fired off four silver-tipped explosive rounds at him. Before a bullet could lodge itself in his cranium, he called for a shield of six ghouls who immediately ran in front of him. Each bullet struck the mark on the ghouls, causing them to erupt into a pile of dust.  
"Who's the coward now?" Elvina asked with a smirk as she pocketed her firearm. She only had three bullets left and she knew she had to use them wisely. If she fired her last few rounds, she would have to reload, and there was no time for that.  
"You speak far too bravely for someone who is clearly outnumbered," the FREAK vampire hissed as he crouched down into an attacking position. His lips pulled back over his teeth, revealing two sharp, pointed fangs that glistened in the nearby lamplight. The muscles in his legs began to coil and tighten as he readied to pounce on his prey like a spry cat.  
"My sweet, your long existence has to come to an end. Right now," he hissed menacingly before jumping into the air.

Elvina stared down the FREAK bloodsucker as he neared her petite form. She reached into her coat and pulled out her Colt M1900 and leveled it with his chest as quickly as possible. Before she could even cock the hammer back, his body weight came crashing down on her, forcing her to the cold ground. Knocking her gun out of her hands, he straddled her waist. He grabbed her wrists and enclosed them in one of his big hands, pinning them above her head. He bent forward, his nose skimming the skin at the hollow of her throat.  
"The virgin blood coursing through your veins smells exquisite, my dear. Not to mention, the blood of a fey, I am told, is quite tasty as well. You shall be a fine feast," he murmured against her delicate skin, his warm breath tickling her.  
"You loathsome beast. Unhand me," Elvina spat, trying to push him off of her. His grip tightened on her shoulders as his lips parted against her skin. He breathed in through his mouth, letting his teeth drag across the soft skin of her throat, not yet drawing blood. His hand ran down her sides and slipped underneath her skirt, hiking it up to her thighs.

Elvina's eyes narrowed in disgust as she felt his hand run up her thigh. She struggled against him, trying to get her hands free so she could strike him in the face. Her attempts to break free were in vain. His hands were like shackles keeping her arms pinned above her head. Her blue eyes shut tight when she felt his lips trail across her shoulder before returning to her neck. They parted against her soft skin, his teeth dragging along the fragile membranous layer and hovering just above her jugular vein. Before he could sink his teeth into her delicate flesh, a few gunshots were fired off. The FREAK vampire looked up in time to see six of his minions simultaneously crumble to the ground. He bared his fangs as something akin to canon fire set off, destroying more of his ghouls. A low hiss escaped his lips as he turned to face whoever was annihilating his loyal servants. His eyes narrowed to slits as he eyed the two silhouettes standing at the end of the alley. Slowly, he climbed off his prize fey, kicking her in the side for good measure.

Elvina sputtered as she was sent across the ground into the far wall. She gasped for air, clutching her stomach. She was sure that kick had splintered a few of her ribs. A shiver ran up her spine as she sensed a familiar coldness that she hadn't felt in over one hundred years.  
'No. It can't be him,' she thought, her mind reeling in circles. Slowly, she cast her eyes upward, trying to make out the newcomers. Once she spotted the tall figure clad in red, her blood ran cold. He hadn't changed one bit in the long time since she had last seen him. He still had that manic grin she remembered so well, along with the glint of insanity in his crimson eyes. The only thing new about him was the floppy fedora hat and the long red trench coat. She could care less about the small, wide-eyed Draculina standing beside him, a canon resting on her shoulder. All she knew was that she needed to get away.

Slowly, Elvina climbed to her feet, gasping in pain. She made her way to her gun as quickly as her injuries would allow her and hurriedly reloaded. She had to get out of this place, she couldn't be caught again by that monster clad in red. Putting her pain aside she fired off a few rounds at the horde of ghouls and ran into the mass. Whenever a slobbering ghoul got in her way she would fire off another round and continue on, trying to break free.

* * *

The red demon smiled, his tongue lolling out as he raised his prized gun. The words Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now were scrawled across the side in elegant cursive. He leveled his gun with three ghouls as they advanced, firing off three rounds into their craniums. A devilish Cheshire grin spread across his thin lips as a gunshot different from his own and his little pet's sounded off. His crimson eyes peered over the rims of his orange-tinted glasses to fall upon a beautiful specimen with silver hair that cascaded down her back in a shimmering waterfall. Sadly, all he could see of her was her back since she was fleeing from the area, her leather trench coat flailing out behind her. He watched with amusement as she ran headlong into the sea of ghouls, firing off a Colt M1900 every time a drooling beast stepped in her path.  
"Police girl," he said, his tone of voice catching the young Draculina's attention. His voice sent shivers down her spine for it was a tone he used when he was not quite himself, barely hanging by the threads of sanity. He got like this at every kill and to tell the truth, it frightened her.  
"Yes, master?" the young girl asked, pausing only to kill a few more ghouls.  
"Take care of the wretch. I'm heading off to track down the one that's getting away," he said, slowly melting into the shadows. She nodded her head before he had completely disappeared, watching as his form shifted along with the shadows. For a moment the shadows shifted into that of a hell-hound before nothing of her master remained. The young Draculina shivered once again as she turned her attention to the FREAK vampire and his never ending league of ghouls.  
"Bloody hell. Master has left me to the dogs. How am I to escape unscathed?" she muttered to herself, not trusting in her ability as she aimed at the center of the ranks of ghouls.  
_'Do not fret, Police Girl,' _a voice hissed, flooding into her subconscious. _'You have the blood of a true Nosferatu running through your veins. Be proud of your true blood and kill them all. That wretch is no match for you.' _As quickly as the voice entered her thoughts, it disappeared. The young Draculina nodded to no one before continuing to dissect the horde of ghouls, saving the FREAK for last.

* * *

Elvina staggered on through the entwining tunnels. She was lost, running through back roads and dark alleys, her breath catching in her throat as she tried to make her escape. It seemed like ages since the last time she had seen street lights. As fear threatened to close her airways, she pressed her back against an alley wall. Placing a hand on her heaving chest, she tried to catch her bearings. Her blue eyes widened with fear, adjusting to the darkness. She looked around frantically for moving shadows that might announce the Count's presence. All was still, deathly quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were her beating heart and the sound of distant cannon fire. Maybe he had not seen her, maybe he was busy with the ghouls.

Her wishful thinking was banished when the air turned frigid. As the temperature dropped it felt as if something was strangling, choking the air out of her. The cold alley wall behind her seemed to disappear. A gasp escaped her lips as she drew away from it, turning around to stare at the blackening portal that had begun to appear. From the portal came forth the face of a man who haunted her worst nightmares. He smiled condescendingly down at her as the rest of his body materialized.

"Count Dracula," she stuttered in a hushed whisper as she drew away from the beast. Elvina backed against the wall as he neared her. Mental images she had fought so hard to repress began to resurface. With all her might, she wrestled to keep the images at bay and to stay upright. Her eyes widened as he began to speak. His voice was cold, filling her with a fear she hadn't felt in over one hundred years. Her eyes zeroed in on his sharpened fangs, the perfect tool for tearing into flesh. A white film clouded hers eyes as the Count's face blurred. She felt herself grow light headed and then all went black.

* * *

For a brief moment, surprise flitted across his features, his lips drawing into an uncharacteristic frown. No one had called him by that name in years. His smile returned, spreading wider as he saw the fear in her large blue eyes.  
"It's been awhile since I had been called that name. It feels good," he said, displaying his sharpened fangs. He watched with amusement as the woman before him swooned, staggering on her feet. Those white-blue eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed. Alucard clicked his tongue, shaking his head slightly as he stepped forward, towering over her fallen form. Reaching for her revolver, he dropped it in one of the deep pockets in his trench coat. Bending over, he scooped her into his arms and began to walk back to his fledgling.

Alucard breathed in the cool night air, it was a mission complete. His crimson eyes widened as he caught the scent of a fey. He looked down at the specimen in his arms, examining her more closely. How had he missed the pointed elven ears? He bent his head lower to take a bigger whiff.  
'A virgin as well? Simply mouthwatering,' he thought, a sadistic grin spreading across his lips. He sighed, wishing he was once again the revered Count. Then he could have the beautiful fey as a midnight snack. But unfortunately, he was bound to the Hellsing organization. He wasn't free to do what he wished anymore.

As he reached his young fledgling, he found that every ghoul and the FREAK vampire had been extinguished. He kicked his foot through a pile of ash, laughing as the dust scattered in the wind.  
"Well done, Police girl," he said with a twisted grin, glancing over at the young Draculina dressed in a blue police woman's outfit, the Hellsing arms stitched over her right breast.  
"Thank you, master," the young girl said with a smile, shouldering her cannon with ease. Her crimson eyes drifted to what was being held in her master's arms, one of her neatly trimmed eyebrows raising a hair.  
"Um, master? Who is she?" the fledgling asked. Alucard ignored her question and began to walk away from the area.  
'_My sword,_' a weak feminine voice murmured in his mind. He looked down at the fey, a small smile forming on his lips.  
'_What?_' he cooed, breaking into her subconscious.  
'_My sword,_' the voice murmured again. Alucard sighed as he looked around, trying to find a sword that shouldn't be. His eyes caught the hilt of a sword, its blade buried in a pile of ashes. He motioned for his young fledgling to get the sword and continued walking towards the place where he was supposed to meet his own master.  
'_What is your name?'_ he asked, breaking into the fey's unconscious mind. He smiled at her answer. Something about her name recalled memories of his distant past. He looked onward as he walked into the lit street, her words echoing in his head.

_'My name is Elvina.' _


	2. Captivity

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank all of the people who either read or reviewed my story. A special thanks goes out to Swarlos, my editor, for spending her time on trying to make my story better. I'm trying to update as soon as possible with this story and with all my other ones, but everything I write usually sounds wrong so it takes forever. So sorry for the long wait. I do hope you like the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing or any of its vampires. As much as I wish I could take reign over Alucard and control him, I cannot because he is not mine to control. He is the property of Integra who is the property of Kohta Hirano.

PS: I finally got the manga! *does a happy dance* Let me tell you, the anime is NOTHING like the manga, at all. I still love the anime though because Crispin Freeman has a very sexy voice and does Alucard's voice well XD. Well that's just my opinion.

* * *

**Deals with the Devil**

**Chapter Two**

"**Captivity"**

Alucard kept his eyes trained on Elvina, his heightened senses guiding him through the alleys instead of sight. She was truly beautiful with ashen cheeks and silver hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Her red lips were drawn in a thin line as she slumbered peacefully in his arms, but still their color could shame the red, red rose.

A small smile reached his lips when he was hit with wave after wave of emotion. He felt fear, pain, panic, and utter chaos. These were not his own emotions, but hers. Still, he welcomed them into his being because it had been so long since he had been able to feel anything but hatred, hostility, and rage. For this, he thanked the little fey.

He could sense everything. Every shallow breath, heart beat, and pulse never went unnoticed to his ears. But those simple sounds that singled she was still part of the living were uninteresting. Any living creature had a pulse and a heartbeat, therefore causing the sounds to be dull and boring for him, after all, he had heard them for decades, centuries even. Alucard had no use for the common and dull noises anymore.

Pulses and heartbeats used to be a signal to him for food, but he had been off live food for a hundred years or so. What he truly wanted to hear were her thoughts. He wanted to delve into her mind, pry into her subconscious and find the treasures of her memories. Her life as the last fey must be very interesting, but that was not all that compelled him to break into her thoughts. What quirked his curiosity was her knowledge of his past life. How had she known he had once been the revered Count Dracula? Had he run into her before in his long life? Or perhaps he had enslaved one of her clan members.

Feys were well documented as being pets to vampires. Their power over emotions and what not gave vampires the ability to feel whenever they were in close proximity. That is why many of them had been in his castle. Well, for that purpose among others. Faeries were a great food source, especially when they had still been untouched by means of lust or love.

An involuntary hiss escaped through his pursed lips as he tried once again to break into Elvina's mind and failed. What was wrong with him? His breaking into people's minds had never been thwarted before. Why was he being stopped now? It was as if a black wall had been put up in her mind, blocking him from everything.

Alucard tried barreling through it multiple times, but each time he was repressed. Each attempt drained him of energy and patience. Never before had he worked so hard to read someone's thoughts. To tell the truth, it irked him. He hated this new feeling, the feeling of being a failure. His lips drew back over his teeth in an angry snarl as he glared down at the offensive creature in his arms.

* * *

The young Draculina looked up at her Master timidly. He was acting rather peculiar and it worried her. She wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but thought better of it. She did not want to turn his wrath to her. She knew better than to piss Alucard off because if she did, he would surely kill her. She, Seras Victoria, was no half wit. She knew what she had to do to stay alive. But still, she wished to know what was on her Master's mind. So she gathered up the courage and cleared her throat.  
"Um, Master, is there something wrong?" she asked in a meek voice, staring up at him with wide eyes.  
"I cannot break into her mind. Something is blocking my access," Alucard snarled, his angry gaze turning to her. Seras winced and drew back, but continued on her inquiries.  
"What do you think is the matter? You've never had any problems before," Seras whispered, looking down at the fey in her Master's arms. She sighed when she received no answer other than a snarl from the man clad in red beside her.

'_Maybe he's losing his touch,_' she thought, looking down at her boots. Seras mentally cursed herself when she realized what she had just thought. Reluctantly, she peeked up at her Master to find that he was glaring at her over his orange tinted glasses.  
"Don't make me regret ever changing you into what you are now! If you do not appreciate what I have given you, I _can_ and _will_ take everything I gave to you away," Alucard hissed, spittle flying from his lips as he spoke, his pride clearly wounded.  
"I-I didn't m-mean it, Master. I-it just slipped," she explained lamely before shutting her mouth, worrying that he would cut out her tongue if she didn't. She gazed up at her Master through her eyelashes and watched as his mouth opened, the sight of his snake-like fangs sending a shiver down her spine. Seras cringed away from her Master, worrying that her unlife was about to be ended.

* * *

Before Alucard could utter a single word or curse, a low rumbling sound met his sensitive ears. He closed his mouth, his lips drawing into a tight line, before facing what was making the soft hum. His eyes fell upon that of a black town car with all but the motor shut off. It was idling underneath the glow of street light with the right rear window rolled half way down. From the dark confines of the cab he could see the orange glow of a cigarette along with thin wisps of smoke that slowly twisted and twirled in the air before seeking exit through the open window.

Upon further inspection, he spotted his own personal demon sitting there. Long, golden tresses framed her sullen face as she stared dejectedly out the windshield, her round spectacles that sat on the bridge her pointed nose, reflecting the dim light from outside the car. Her lips were drawn into a tight line much like his own, but they were much more luscious and plump. How he longed to place a territorial peck amongst those lips to claim her as his, but she would never allow that. If Alucard ever tried to do something of that sort he would be castrated in an instant; which he did not want because he was quite fond of his family jewels.

As Alucard neared the town car, peering down through the half opened window, he could see that his Master was sitting there stiffly, her legs crossed at the ankles. He couldn't help but smirk at her when she turned her head to stare, borderline glaring, at them impassively. Her arms crossed over her bosom, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly at her pet's smug expression.  
"Pray tell me Alucard, what in God's name took you so long?" she asked in an angry hiss. Her steel blue eyes fell onto the woman that lie in her pet's arms.  
"Not another one," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose, her glasses being pushed up slightly. Quickly she regained her composure and glared at the beast clad in red, her lips drawn into a angry line.  
"Alucard, why have you gone against my orders? I specifically told you to dispose of the FREAK and his minions, not to go gallivanting after damsels in distress!" she spat, her steel orbs drifting to the sleeping woman.  
"I did not disobey you, Master. I did indeed dispose of the artificial vampire before I went 'gallivanting after damsels'," Alucard said with an amused smile playing across his thin lips. He looked sidelong at Seras upon hearing her snort softly. He gently probed into her mind listening to her most recent thoughts.  
_'_He_ didn't finish off the FREAK, _I _did.'_ Alucard glanced over at his little pet, seeing the defiance burn in her crimson orbs as she contemplated correcting him.

Before voicing her thoughts, Seras thought of her Master's reaction. A comical image danced through her consciousness as she imagined Alucard running her through with a broadsword and then shooting her remains, his insane laughter echoing out over her fallen ashes. Her mind switched to another image of her Master simply tearing her apart with his bare hands after he had gorged himself on her blood, his insane laughter once again ringing out.

Alucard's lips turned upward into a manic grin as he turned his full attention onto his ever so interesting Childe. He watched as a shudder rippled through her body, her arms tightening around the Harkonnen's case for a sense of security. She inwardly sighed, her head physically hanging down in defeat as she bit her tongue.  
'_Oh well. Better let Master take the glory. No use getting myself torn to shreds over a little kill. Besides, there'll be more filthy buggers for me to dispose of. Wait! How is that a good thing? It's terrible!'  
_

The No-Life King turned his gaze back to his Master who was glaring at him angrily at his lack of attention. He no longer found his Draculina's babbling comical, just rather annoying. Her blathering was definitely not worth his time, though he did have a lot of time to spend.

"Besides, I did not bite the little fey. She is still very much alive. I thought that was what you would wish, my Master" Alucard said, respectfully bowing his head to the only woman who was allowed and capable to take reign over him.  
"It is what I would wish. But you could've warned me of her-" Integra broke off rather quickly, her eyes widening in surprise as she turned her gaze to meet his.  
"Wh-what did you say she was?!" she faltered for a moment before regaining her composure, clearing her throat before asking once again, this time more calmly.  
"I shall tell you all that you wish once we arrive back at the manor. If I hold her for much longer, I may do something that we both will regret, I assure you," he growled softly, the intoxicating bouquet of Elvina's blood becoming a little overbearing. If he was to hold her for much longer he might tear into her delicate flesh, drain her of her life's blood before disposing the rest of her body in his gluttonous belly.

"Right," Integra said, stepping out of the backseat before circling around to the front, opening the passenger side. "Lay her gently in the backseat. I will meet you back at the manor, Servant!" she barked as she lowered herself into the seat, slamming the door once her feet were safely inside.

Alucard's eyes drifted to his Childe once again as her thoughts flooded into his mind. He rolled his eyes, not interested in her complaints of walking. He turned back to the task at hand; placing the fey in the car without harming her. With as much gentleness he could conjure, he laid the unconscious fey into the cab of the car.

His eyes widened slightly as he was hit with the scent of her blood in the close compacted space of the backseat. It was simply mouth watering, to mouth watering to resist. Her scent smelled sweeter than a rose, burning his nostrils with its sweetness to a point that it sickened him. Although, her scent taunted him, pulling him forward into a world of insanity and insatiable hunger.

Alucard's lips parted slightly as he felt a familiar burning sensation root itself in the pit of his stomach, a low hiss escaping his lips. His tongue flicked out, running along his lips and swirling around one of his pointed snake-like fangs.

The demons inside him fought hard against their shackles, rattling their chains as they tried to break free and take reign over his actions. They wanted her, wanted to bathe in her blood as they satisfied their gluttonous needs. They roared at him to let them free so they could feed off of Elvina, their voices growing louder and more crazed with each passing moment.

A tantalizing image of him ripping into her throat danced in his mind. Alucard could almost taste her blood rolling down the back of his throat, cooling the deep burning sensations of hunger. The demons pulled harder at their chains, their cries for blood becoming roars that echoed inside his mind. His control snapped, the demons breaking from their chains. They screamed for her blood, shouted for her death, and he felt compelled to quench their thirst. After all, it had been such a long time since he had had a good meal. He realized that this act would enrage his Master, but the demons could care less. They took reign over his mind, his body, and moved him to shed blood.

Alucard removed his fedora hat and orange tinted sunglasses, placing them down onto the floor quickly. His black aura drifted around him unchecked, spreading throughout the car as his body leaned forward, towering over the unconscious fey. It was awfully cramped in the backseat, but he payed no mind. All that mattered was that he was hungry and she was his next meal.

His eyes became a shade darker, his pupils small ravenous pinpricks in those crimson orbs. A far away voice screamed his name, commanding for him to stop. Alucard vaguely remembered it as the voice of a person he felt pleased to serve, but chose to ignore it. His tongue flicked out to taste the delicate flesh of her throat. Before his tongue could even make contact with her skin there was a loud popping noise. He would've ignored that too if it hadn't also conjured a searing pain in his temple and blown a hole through his skull.

The force of the shot caused him to stagger backward and then fall over, his face careening with the cold hard cement, his vision blurring into darkness. In a matter of seconds his vision returned to him, his eyes focusing on the still smoking barrel of Integra's Walther PPK. The bullet worked its way out of his skull and fell to the ground with a clatter, his sizzling skin knitting itself back together. He felt the wet stickiness of his blood running down his face in tiny rivulets, matting in his hair. The red liquid lay on the ground in tiny pools from where his face had made contact with the ground, the bullet lying in one of the small puddles.  
"Was that entirely necessary, Master?" he hissed, his eyes ablaze with blood lust and rage. The only answer he received was the sound of gun fire as his Master emptied an entire clip into his temple.

* * *

Integra watched her pet out of the corner of her steel blue eyes. It amazed her that he was able to handle the girl with any amount of gentleness. Maybe he was capable of other things instead of slaughtering his foes and eating them either alive or dead. It just never occurred to her that he could feel any matter of compassion.

She shook her head, her blonde hair swinging free from behind her ears. A sigh slipped from her lips as she waited for her pet to finish. Integra was an impatient person, never one for waiting. She wanted everything done quickly with no hesitation. But, she would have to wait. Pushing Alucard over the edge was never a good thing, especially if you wanted to stay alive.

Her blue eyes drifted to the cigarette that dangled loosely in her fingers, smoke slowly rising from its tip. She watched as the white haze twisted and twirled in the air, coiling like a snake until finally disappearing out the window. Returning her gaze to the dying embers of her cigarette, she tapped the end of it in the ash tray before discarding it out the window unceremoniously.

Integra glared out the windshield as she waited impatiently. She shifted in her seat, pulling at the bottom of her jacket to straighten it out, then she readjusted her sleeves.

Integra stiffened slightly as a chill took over her body, a familiar dark aura pressing against her own pure aura and trying to overcome her. She turned quickly in her seat, her eyes widening as she watched her pet lean forward, towards the neck of the young fey.  
"Alucard! Stop this, Pet! ALUCARD!" Integra shouted to no avail, her pet's tongue flicking out to touch the woman's neck. The blonde quickly pulled out her pistol, aimed at Alucard's forehead, and pulled the trigger.

The noise of the shot in the close quarters of the car was deafening, causing her to wince at the loud noise. A ringing persisted in her ears as she held the smoking gun outward, still aiming at her fallen pet, her finger itching to pull the trigger once again.

Integra glared at the vampire on the cement, her eye twitching slightly as he glared defiantly up at her. She could see his blood lust in his eyes, his rage almost palpable.  
"Was that entirely necessary, Master?" he hissed, his voice dark and filled with his uncontrolled rage.

Without warning, not allowing Alucard to climb to his feet, Integra pulled the trigger simultaneously, successfully emptying every round into his skull. Alucard's body crumpled in on itself as she reached forward over the young fey, who still amazingly remained unconscious, and grabbed onto the open door's handle.  
"Police Girl!" she barked, her voice full of authority, immediately catching Seras's attention. "You are to run home, you understand me? Do not let your Master take to the skies, he is to stay by your side. Tell him it is an order. I will meet you back at the manor."

With those words said, the Hellsing heiress slammed the door shut, not waiting for the Draculina to answer. Integra shouted out a command to the old butler to drive and within seconds they were tearing down the open stretch of road towards home.


End file.
